Absorb (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=3 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that appealed before the user. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Absorb (Japanese: すいとる Absorb) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Absorb is the first in a line of three Grass-type HP-draining attacks, the other two being and . Effect Generations I and II Absorb inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. If Absorb breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP would be greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. Absorb has 20 PP. In the Pokémon Stadium series and Generation II games, Absorb will always miss if the target has a substitute. Generation III Absorb will now properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. When used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Absorb can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generations IV and V Absorb's PP is increased to 25. If the user is holding a Big Root, the HP restored is increased by 30% (making the restored HP 65% of the damage dealt). Big Root does not increase the damage dealt. Generation VI Absorb cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Generation VII In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Absorb's power was changed from 20 to 40, while its PP was reduced to 15. Description |A Grass-type attack. It adds half the HP it drained from the target to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} 9 |STAB='}} 9 |STAB='}} 27 |10|10|8|8 10 |10|10 1 |STAB='}} 18 }} 1, 18 }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 5 |5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 12 |12}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 4 |4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=20 |acc=100% |eff=It heals the attacking Pokémon of 50% of the damage inflicted. If the Pokémon has a 100% link with their Warrior, it heals 66% of the damage inflicted. |users= }} Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Absorb inflicts damage and restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Absorb has a power of 1, 18 PP, and 88 accuracy. It restores HP to the user equal to ½ of the damage dealt, and can only target an enemy in front of the user. It counts as a sound-or-mouth based move, and is thus unusable if the user is Muzzled. In Gates to Infinity and , ½ of the damage dealt will be restored to the user. In Gates to Infinity, the HP restored will be based off the HP lost by the target, while in Super Mystery Dungeon, the HP restored is based off the overall damage dealt. For example, Absorb dealing 120 damage to a target with 50 HP will restore 25 HP in Gates to Infinity, but 60 HP in Super Mystery Dungeon. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} | }} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |It damages an enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage it causes, the more HP it restores.}} |} |} In the anime Absorb}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吸取 吸收 |zh_cmn=吸取 吸收 |cs=Vstřebání |da=Opsuge |nl=Absorbeer |fr=Vol-Vie |de=Absorber |el=Απορρόφηση Aporrófisi |it=Assorbimento |ko=흡수 |pl=Absorpcja |pt_br=Absorção (games, TCG, manga) Absorver (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Absorver |ro=Absorbirea |sr=Apsorpcija |es=Absorber |tr=Emiş |vi=Hấp Thụ }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Absorber es:Absorber fr:Vol-Vie it:Assorbimento ja:すいとる zh:吸取（招式）